Imperial Dress Uniform
The following is a description of the Imperial Military dress uniform. This uniform is reserved for special occasions such as ceremonies, formal banquets, and the like. Essentially, any occasion that you would really "dress up" for. The uniforms should not be worn at any other time, and doing so will result in punishment of some sort. Please note the distinction between 'officer' and 'enlisted.' The two terms are distinct and are not used interchangeably below. Officers and enlisted men have slightly different uniforms, and you should pay attention to the particulars. For reference, an officer is anyone with the rank of Ensign or above. General The basics of the dress uniform are the same as an officer's duty uniform as seen in the movies: boots, tunic, trousers, except that each item is completely black instead of the usual olive-grey or blue-grey. A belt is optional and recommended, but minimal equipment should be worn on it. The belt buckle is silver. The material used in the uniform is much softer than the fabric found in normal duty uniforms as well. Rank Bars, Medals, & Ribbons Rank bars for officers are worn on the left breast, the same as in a standard uniform. For enlisted personnel, the strips and chevrons of their rank is worn on the left upper-arm. Below the rank bars on the left breast are worn a person's medals, arranged in a particular order roughly from greatest distinction first on down. You may have a maximum of five medals in each row, and if you have an odd number of medals, the top row always has the least amount. On the right breast are worn a person's campaign and service ribbons. All of these will be further explained and listed in another post. Cuff Rings Cuff rings circle the cuff of each sleeve and represent years of service. A bronze cuff represents 1 year of service, silver cuffs 5 years, gold cuffs 10 years, and gold cuffs with silver columns 20 years. The cuffs number the same on each sleeve, and up to 5 cuffs are allowed, always with the highest valued ring at the top. Sash Personnel are given a sash that is to be worn about the belt and hangs partway down to the knee on the left side. Enlisted men are given a dark green sash, officers blue, and red for the admiralty, generality and the command officers of individual ships and battle groups. Lapel Pin A silver lapel pin is worn on each side of the collar denoting the division each person serves in. There is a separate pin for medical, engineering, gunnery, security, special operations, starfighter corps, bridge crew, and command staff in the navy, as well as a separate pin for storm trooper, mechanized, support, medical, infantry, special operations and command staff in the ground forces. Chords Chords are silver, interwoven threads worn circling over the right shoulder and under the arm with tassels hanging from the back. Chords are given out for particular feats of distinction performed by a serviceman. Each chord may have up to five knots in it, each denoting another feat of distinction. Up to three chords may be worn, but a serviceman must first fill up any existing chords with knots before receiving a new chord. If a serviceman fills all chords with knots, a chord is replaced with a silver-and-gold chord which may be knotted once again. Shoulder Plates Personnel wear shoulder plates on each shoulder. Silver stripes at the outermost edge of the plate mark a serviceman's standing in the command structure. A single stripe is listed for enlisted men, two stripes for enlisted men of high rank, three stripes for officers, four stripes for command staff, and five stripes for the admiralty and generality. Above the stripes is a pin representing the symbol of the serviceman's current assignment, be it ship, station, or planet. The admiralty and generality wear the navy or army sigil respectively in place of an assignment pin. Category:Description Guides Category:Imperial Entities & Terminology From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.